Ra'jirra
Ra'jirra is a Khajiit from a small farm village in either High Rock or Hammerfell, who has risen from his humble hayseed beginnings to become the well-known and irascible Arch-Mage of the Imperial Mage's Guild. As well as saving Tamriel from Mannimarco, King of Worms, he has been involved in saving Earth twice. In Short Game: Oblivion (modified) Race: Khajiit Born: '''Yes,3E411 '''Sex: Male Ranks: Knight of the White Stallion, Arch-Mage of Imperial Mage's Guild, Imperial Council member Personality: Blunt-spoken and irritable. Basically a cross between Fred Dagg and Barry Crump in a fursuit. *3E411: Born *3E433: Arrival in Anvil, Cyrodiil. Beginning of his rise to Arch-Mage. Marriage to S'jirra. *3E434: Defeat of Mannimarco. Birth of J'Dargo. Approval given for Black Plateau Magickal Research Institute. *3E435: Assassination of Emperor Uriel Septim. The Oblivion Crisis. *4E5: Birth of the twins, R'mara and Sheeyin. *4E10: Portal to Earth-1 opened by accident. The Wasteland Affair. *4E11: Institute for Technological Philosophy inaugurated. *4E12: Harry Potter is left on Ra'jirra's doorstep. *4E20: Order of the Putrid Hand attack Faregyl. Death of 'Auntie' Abhuki. Major crackdown on necromancy commences. *4E22: Discovery of Earth-2 and its 'Wizarding World'. Biography The Memoir of Arch-Mage Ra'jirra Ra'jirra was born to farmer parents in 3E411 in one of the western provinces of the Empire, and lived the typical life of a farm brat until his late twenties. Subsequently he was given passage aboard the Coy Carp to Anvil, where he began the traditional 'Grand Tour' all Associates have to take to win entrance to the Arcane University. During this tour, he learned slowly that the recent ban on necromancy had created serious rifts inside the Guild, with several members actively resentful (in the case of Kalthar, homicidally so) about it. This was thoroughly confirmed when Ra'jirra found that the sacred grove where Apprentices get their staves had been invaded by 'corpse-humpers' as he still pithily terms them. Subsequently, his theoretical studies took a back seat to undertaking missions on behalf of the Guild in general and Arch-Mage Hannibal Traven in particular. All these missions finally climaxed in his journey to Echo Cave, where he confronted and destroyed Mannimarco himself, almost dying in the process. Afterwards he was confirmed as Arch-Mage by Emperor Uriel Septim himself, and thereafter busied himself with running the Guild and pursuing his studies from his home in Faregyl, where he insisted on settling with his wife S'jirra. For more detail we recommend Quill-Weave's The Memoir of Arch-Mage Ra'jirra . The Wasteland Affair The next twelve years were primarily concerned with reining in the excesses of experiment-minded mages, thanks to the antics of such luminaries as Ancotar and Henantier, and corralling them in a purpose-built fortress in the mountains of eastern Cyrodiil at Black Plateau. During this time, Mankar Camoran struck, assassinating the known members of the Imperial Royal Family and precipitating the Oblivion Crisis in 3E435. While he was involved to a minor extent in the Battle of the Imperial City, the glory mainly goes to Zul gro-Radagash, who escorted and protected Emperor Martin Septim in his attempt to reach the Temple of the One. In 4E10 (or 3E445, if you, like Ra'jirra, are a Royalist), mages working at Black Plateau on teleportation magics created a portal that turned out to lead to another world, a highly technological place called 'Earth' by its remaining inhabitants. When a bandit from that world intruded, causing several people to be injured and one to die, then fled, Ra'jirra went after her, and found himself apparently co-opted into assisting that world's champion, one Earnest Haines. This world 'Earth' apparently had been almost completely destroyed by war two hundred years ago, and Haines, whose description resembles that of a Breton, had fled a 'Vault', a sort of underground fortress, in search of his father James. It soon transpired that the younger Haines was the Champion of this world, rather like Zul gro-Radagash, and that Ra'jirra was to assist him in completing something called Project Purity, which would secure a source of free, fresh, clean water for the remaining denizens of this land. It is known that, like Emperor Martin, Earnest Haines sacrificed himself for this goal. Subsequently, the Empire has been maintaining a presence in the 'Capital Wasteland', providing staple food crops, teaching basic agriculture, and trading for technological knowledge that will prove useful in preserving the Empire against those who would predate upon its corpse. For more detail please follow the chapter-novelising in the Black Horse Courier, The Chronicles of Ra'jirra: The Wasteland Affair . Those interested in researching how the knowledge of 'Earth' can benefit the Empire are encouraged to attend their local branch of the Institute of Technological Philosophy. Currently the most emphatic triumph of our liason with 'Earth-1' is the opening of the Bruma-Cheydinhal Railway in 4E22. Plans are underway to prepare to expand the rail system to communicate with Skyrim, Morrowind, and southern Cyrodiil. Magic, as Opposed to Magic In 4E11, not even one year after returning from 'Earth' unscathed, Ra'jirra and S'jirra were surprised to find a baby apparently abandoned on their doorstep. The only footprints identified came from the direction of Faregyl's wayshrine to Zenithar, but did not depart. This child was named Harry Potter, and he was raised by them and just about everyone else in Faregyl, despite almost getting himself killed in a necromancer attack in 4E20 which claimed the life of Ra'jirra's mother-in-law Abhuki. In 4E22, peculiar letters started appearing out of nowhere, all apparently targeting the boy. Investigation proved them to be from another world, and eventually a portal was opened back to a point close to the letters' origins. This turned out to be the Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located on a second 'Earth' which was promptly labelled 'Earth-2'. After some initial reservations, Harry was sent to learn these Earth wizards' magic as his Associate quest, which was to last seven years. Then, as Ra'jirra put it, "he was to bowl this Voldemort bastard and come home". This mission is already apparently not going well. Ra'jirra has been in repeated and frankly unwelcome contact with representatives of this 'Wizarding World' to sort out problems and misunderstandings, and is developing an increasing antipathy to what he calls "one of the biggest packs of cretinous bloody nongs this side of Sheogorath. If we didn't stand to learn so much and they didn't have a prophecy screwing things down I'd take Harry home and tell 'em all to get f----d." (It is the belief of this author that the Arch-Mage is under a great deal of stress due to pressures being exerted on the Empire by the Thalmor and other traitorous factions.) Further details can be read at [REDACTED] . The Future The future the Arch-Mage paints is one of technological and magical marvels. Trains, of course, will transport people and freight at high speeds over vast distances. Devices will allow a man to be heard by people for hundreds of miles around at the same time. New weapons will make the Imperial Legion one of the best-equipped and most powerful military forces in history. At the same time, the question of who will lead the Empire is still open for debate. I am told that the Institute for Technological Philosophy is debating political structures from one or both 'Earths', but information about these is still held in secrecy. As the Altmer syndicates continue to agitate, and warlords arise in the outlying regions, I cannot help but feel fear for our proud Empire. I abjure all good citizens to resist these upstarts, and swear fealty to the Empire which has nurtured us and kept us safe, and have faith in the Nine that we will prevail. Mods Ra'jirra's adventures in Oblivion used the following two mods predominantly: *Oscuro's Oblivion Overhaul - makes the game much harder, especially since you can end up fighting a dozen enemies at once. *Indigo's Main Quest - this mod lets you start in Anvil and delay the main quest as long as you please. Fallout 3 is modded with the following: *Fallout Script Extender (FOSE) - enhances the functionality of the scripting system and is required for the Weapon Mod Kits and Night Vision goggles to work. *Weapon Mod Kits - find add-ons to increase your weapon's capacity, add a scope, and so on. *Night Vision Goggles - these let Ernie see in the dark like Ra'jirra can. *Fellout - a more realistic (i.e. not greenish) view of the post-war world. Category:Khajiit Category:Mage Category:Oblivion Category:Fallout Category:Crossover Category:Harry Potter